1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for providing a control program code for controlling a device, in particular a field device, which is connected to a control device and is controlled by the control program code.
2. Related Art
Conventional control devices, for example PLC control devices of an automation installation, are not designed to drive newly added field devices or exchange devices that differ from the previously-driven field, since a change in the programming or of the control program code SPC is necessary for the new devices. The functional code change in the control program code SPC necessary here goes beyond a mere change in configuration. For this reason, an extension with an additional field device or the exchange of a field device at conventional automation installations in an industrial environment represents a considerable outlay, since it entails a functional code change to the control program code SPC for driving the field device that is to be added or exchanged. In conventional installations, the control program code for driving a field device that has been added or exchanged is usually reprogrammed manually. Conventional automation installations are therefore extremely inflexible with regard to extensions or to an exchange of existing field devices.